


The Rex Eats Lex

by PerilStories2020



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eaten alive, Fatal Vore, Female Prey, Non-Consensual, Soft Vore, Vore, swallowed whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerilStories2020/pseuds/PerilStories2020
Summary: Lost and alone in the jungles of Isla Nublar, poor Lex Murphy finds herself at the mercy of a hungry Tyrannosaurus!
Relationships: Isla Nublar T-Rex (Jurassic Park)/Lex Murphy
Kudos: 2





	The Rex Eats Lex

DISCLAIMER: The following is a work of fiction. I do not condone nor do I endorse the actions depicted below, I just wrote them. For fun.

Isla Nublar

July 1993

Lex Murphy stumbled her way through the jungle, lost, alone, and afraid. Her clothes were totally covered in mud and grasping thorns of tropical plants had torn them in several places. Her throat was dry and parched, and she ached from thirst and fatigue. The horrific events of the past twelve hours had left her extremely skittish, and at several points in her journey she had found herself jumping with fright at the slightest snap of a twig or call of a jungle bird.

In the chaos that had ensued after the Tyrannosaur escaped from it’s pen, the young computer nerd had been separated from her brother and the rest of the group, becoming stranded alone in the dark jungles of Jurassic Park. Now she walked aimlessly through the forest, desperately trying to find her way back to civilization. Little did she know that she was walking in the complete wrong direction; her current path had only taken her deeper into the jungles of Isla Nublar.

After hours of directionless wandering Lex came across a clearing and was shocked to find a little oasis in the green inferno that surrounded her. A picturesque little waterfall cascaded down the front of a relatively short, craggy stone cliff no more than fifteen feet high into a pool of clear cool water that emptied out into a flowing and bubbling creek. Behind the waterfall Lex could faintly make out an opening in the rock wall nearly six feet high and just about as wide — a cave of some sort, she guessed.

Despite her fear of the prehistoric predators that were sure to be lurking in the surrounding rainforest, Lex found herself drawn to the pool. The day was hot and humid, and the cool water was so inviting. She was rank with sweat and caked with mud, and the pool offered cleanliness and relief from the oppressive jungle heat. Faced with such prospects - normally so mundane, yet so very alluring considering her current circumstances — Lex found herself unable to resist.

_Maybe a little dip wouldn’t be so bad ,_ she thought, staring at the glistening water. _I mean, as long as I’m careful…_

Lex began to undress. First she unlaced her battered sneakers, kicking them away to peel off her sweat-soaked socks. Despite her long hike she had the good fortune to avoid any blisters; her pale white feet were without blemish, albeit soaking wet and very stinky. She sighed in relief as she flexed her toes, relishing the sense of freedom and the feeling of fresh air on her feet.

Then she slid down her mud-stained jeans and placed them by her shoes and socks, revealing her long and lovely legs, so slender and shapely for her age. Next was her absolutely ruined blouse, which she quickly pulled over her head and shoulders and casually tossed to the side.

Now she stood in only her swimsuit: a high-cut blue lycra one-piece that her parents frequently complained showed off too much of her hips. She had worn the suit beneath her clothes in hopes of taking a dip in the resort pool after the tour of the park had ended. Given all that had happened since then, she doubted that she’d ever get that chance.

Finally Lex pulled the elastic band that had been holding up her ponytail, shaking loose her long blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders. Though her hair was dirty and matted from a night of abuse it still shone a brilliant gold as it caught the rays of the tropical sun. Approaching the pool, she knelt by it’s edge and stared at her reflection in the water, grimacing as she noted her dirty face and messy hair.

Dipping her cupped hands into the water, she lifted a handful to her face and took a sip. How refreshing the cool water felt as it ran down her parched throat! After a few more drinks, her thirst was sated. Now all she wanted was to clean herself off. She reached down and splashed some more water in her face, doing her best to scrub away the grime.

As Lex bathed herself in the pool’s clear waters, she was unaware that a pair of hungry eyes were watching her from deep within the jungle, blazing with predatory intent…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tyrannosaur moved through the thick brush. It’s gory meal of goat and lawyer the night before had not been nearly enough to sate it’s massive appetite; now it hunted fresh prey. Earlier it had stalked a herd of Gallimimus, hoping that one or two individuals would wander away from the safety of the herd and into it’s gaping jaws.

Unfortunately the Cretaceous carnivore had stepped on a branch, accidentally alerting the herd to it’s presence. The tyrannosaur had given chase, almost unbelievably fast despite it’s great size, but the smaller ostrich-like dinosaurs had proven faster: poor Rexy had eaten nothing but their dust.

As it walked, the tyrannosaur heard the distant burbling of flowing water. Thirsty from it’s brief bout of physical exertion earlier the T. rex turned towards the sound, eager for a cool and refreshing drink.

As it drew closer, the wind changed direction and the tyrannosaur picked up a new scent. The smell of a human - the smell of prey. The rex moved slower now, more deliberately; careful not to make any unnecessary movements or sounds that might betray it’s location. It would not repeat its earlier mistake.

Reaching the edge of the clearing the rex peered out from the thick brush. It saw the waterfall and the pool but its attention was immediately drawn to the figure kneeling by the water’s edge: a young human female sitting on her haunches wearing a bright blue garment that showed off her slim and fit body splashing water on her face, hair, and arms. The girl bent down with cupped hands to scoop up more water, giving the cloned carnosaur an unobstructed view of her behind as the tight fabric of the swimsuit rode up her cute butt.

At the sight of Lex’s lovely round rump, the tyrannosaur’s mouth began to water. Such a sweet little treat this girl was — a bit smaller than what the tyrannosaur would have liked, but right now the predator was not feeling particularly picky. Besides, what the young girl lacked in quantity she would surely make up in quality.

With a silence and gingerness that belied it’s great bulk and potential for ferocity the tyrannosaur slowly began to stalk towards the girl, careful not to alert its prey to its presence…

Lex was too engrossed with scrubbing herself to notice the approaching dinosaur. The water felt so cool and soothing on her skin, and it was such a relief to clean off this caked-on dirt and grime! She leaned down to get another handful of water when she saw something that made her pause. Staring her in the eyes was her own reflection on the water’s surface - but the pool was also reflecting the image of something behind her, something huge -

Lex looked up and screamed as the tyrannosaur’s gaping jaws descended. At the last possible moment she leapt to her left as the dinosaur’s jaws slammed into the ground where she had just been standing, gaining nothing but a maw full of water and mud. The enraged tyrant reared up and spat out it’s mouthful of muck, glaring down at it’s fleeing morsel. Try as Lex might, the rex would not let her escape! The beast gave chase, snapping at the poor girl’s heels.

Despite her panic Lex knew she could not hope to outrun the tyrannosaur, so she made a beeline for the waterfall, hoping to take refuge in the small opening she had seen behind it when she had first entered the clearing. Behind her the tyrannosaur was hot on her heels - she could feel its huge footsteps shaking the ground, its hot breath on her bare skin, the thunderclap of its jaws snapping shut behind her as it tried again and again to bite down on its prey, missing by mere inches each time.

Soon Lex had reached the waterfall. She dove through the cascading wall of water into the cavern, landing on a hard and rocky floor. It was not a particularly big or deep cave, but the soaked girl quickly scrambled towards the back of the cave as the tyrannosaur’s head burst through the waterfall and into the cove, teeth bared in a frightful snarl, it’s hot and fetid breath filling the enclosed space with the stench of rotting meat.

Lex stood with her back tightly pressed to the rocky back wall, screaming as the tyrannosaur’s jaws snapped just feet away from her face. She shut her eyes, expecting to be bitten in half at any second…only for the dinosaur to continue noshing at thin air just feet away from her. Lex opened her eyes to see the rex struggling to reach her but being unable to do so. Finally the tyrannosaur closed it’s jaws and let out a frustrated huff, glaring at the girl.

_He can’t fit_ , Lex realized. _His head is too big and this cave is too small._ For a brief moment, she thought she was safe - that she might actually have a chance of making it off this island alive. A maniacal giggle formed in her throat, soon giving way to loud and boisterous laughter.

“I beat you, you stupid fucking thing! You hear that? YOU CAN’T GET ME!” Lex taunted, sticking out her tongue at the ticked-off tyrannosaur. “YOU CAN’T GE—“

And then the rex’s mouth opened wide once more and Lex’s triumphant boasting gave way to a guttural moan of horror as a long pink tongue snaked from the predator’s mouth and crept it’s way towards her, inching through the blackness as it groped blindly for it’s prey. Lex tried to push herself back further against the hard and rocky wall, but she had gone as far as she could go.

Within seconds the tongue had found her, it’s wet, firm mass rubbing against her left calf. Lex held still, paralyzed with fear as the slimy tongue slithered it’s way up up her calf, her thigh, her hip, her midsection … lapping at her bare shoulders, her collarbones, her throat …

“No…please...” Lex whimpered as the tongue caressed her cheek, the tyrannosaur savoring the taste of her smooth, pale skin. Then the tongue wrapped itself around her face quick as lightning, muffling her anguished cry of despair as she was dragged towards the tyrannosaur’s gaping maw.

Lex grabbed, pulled, and punched at the slippery tongue, but the tyrannosaur would not surrender its grip on the poor girl. She planted her feet into the ground and tried to resist it's inexorable pull but her efforts were no use; the tyrannosaur’s tongue was simply too strong for the young girl to resist.

Slowly she was dragged into the dinosaur’s stinking maw, past the rows of serrated teeth the size of steak knives and into it’s gaping throat. She gagged as she was forced headfirst into the beast’s hot wet esophagus, the foul smell of it’s breath threatening to overwhelm her.

Once Lex was completely inside its mouth, the tyrannosaur closed its jaws around the struggling girl and withdrew its head from the cave, rearing up to it’s full height once more. The prehistoric monster tilted its head back to allow Lex to slide down deeper inside its throat. It’s mouth opened once more; had any observers been around to spectate such a scene, they would have seen Lex’s legs sticking straight up in the air from in between the beast’s jaws, squirming and kicking in a futile effort to escape her fate.

The beast’s long and limber tongue curled over Lex’s ass, eliciting a mortified squeal from the young girl as the appendage pushed her down further into the stinking darkness of the dinosaur’s gullet. Slowly Lex’s pale legs slid from sight until only her feet remained in view; after one final lick the tyrannosaur closed its jaws and swallowed.

A dazed Lex slid down the tyrannosaur’s throat, squeezed and contracted on every side as the beast’s gullet worked to force her towards the monster’s stomach. It didn’t take too long for her to arrive to her ultimate destination as the passageway soon opened up, dropping her into the dinosaur’s cavernous stomach.

As Lex sat in the dark, slimy confines of the tyrannosaur’s belly, the weight of her inevitable demise hit the poor girl with all the force of a truck. She was going to die here in this stinking blackness. She would never see her family again - not her parents, not her grandfather, not her little brother Tim. The poor girl curled up into a ball and began to sob as she felt the monster’s stomach fluids start their work, a tingling sensation spreading across her fair skin as the digestive process began…

The tyrannosaur walked off into the jungle, feeling the satisfying sensation of poor little Lex struggling in its stomach as its stomach acids ate away at her flesh. It had been a long and tiring day, and as good as the young girl had tasted the tyrannosaur had expended far too much energy trying to capture such a small meal. Finding a shady tree, the tyrannosaur laid on the ground and curled up, soon drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Sometime later the tyrannosaur awoke feeling a slight discomfort in it’s throat. The discomfort built for a bit before finally the tyrannosaur let out a loud belch, the sudden noise sending the birds and pterodactyls roosting in the trees above fleeing into the air. From the back of the tyrannosaur’s throat flew the tattered and slime-covered remnants of a blue one-piece girl’s swimsuit, landing on the ground with an ungraceful splat.

The tyrannosaur stared blankly at the messy bundle of torn lycra, briefly wondering how such an inedible object had wound up in it’s gullet. In a flash it remembered: this had been the covering worn by the young human female it had eaten earlier, the one whose golden hair had shone so brilliantly in the sunlight. If the tyrannosaur had been capable of such expression, it would have smiled at the memory of how the girl had tasted.

But the tyrannosaur could not dwell too long on the memory. The smell of dying Triceratops drifted in over the wind, and the rex’s mouth began to water once more. Using it’s small but strong front arms the tyrannosaur pushed itself off the ground and stomped off towards the scent of ripe carrion, leaving Lex’s shredded swimsuit behind.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second vore story, starring Lex Murphy and the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park! 
> 
> To be honest, I don't feel nearly as confident about the quality of this one as opposed to my first story; nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
